


The Other You

by Not_An_Alien



Series: Voltron Shorts [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Hunk (Voltron), Altean Keith (Voltron), Alternate Reality, First Kiss, Future, Galra Lance (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Sequel, Short, They Have Kids, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_An_Alien/pseuds/Not_An_Alien
Summary: A brief sequel to The Other Me told from the points of view of the other Lance and Keith.





	The Other You

Lance was a knight in training. As the only one who was part Galra, he trained under Sir Shirogane, the only Galran knight working in the Altean castle. He'd been training for roughly three years when Sir Shirogane approached him about something important.  
  
"We are going to be testing your skills as a knight so far by giving you an assignment."  
  
Naturally, Lance was curious. "What kind of assignment?" The young boy asked.  
  
Sir Shirogane wore a prideful smile. "You've been assigned to guarding the only son of Lord Kogane."  
  
Lord Kogane's son, Keith, wasn't what Lance had been expecting. He had been expecting a snobbish boy who saw himself as being above Lance because not only was he nobility, but Lance was also part Galra, while Keith was fully Altean.  
  
Instead, the white-haired boy with the pretty red marks had been sweet when the two first met. He was a bit shy, but Lance easily broke him out of his shell, and the two became fast friends. He learned that Keith was competitive, and they would always spark a competition out of the smallest things, such as who could finish his dinner first or who could pick the most juniberry flowers in two minutes, or who was taller (stupid Keith and his stupid ability to shapeshift the extra five inches he needed to be taller than Lance every time he brought up how short he was). They always seemed to be neck and neck.  
  
All that changed, however, when the two realized on their own that they had crushes on each other. Thinking the other didn't feel the same way, they both hid their feelings until one day when Keith accidentally blurted out how he felt after the two had gone for a swim in a nearby lake.  
  
They started dating soon after. They were both thirteen, but that didn't stop them. Their first kiss was as awkward as it could have been, but Lance was sure that he'd remember it for the rest of his life. They'd been dating for two months when Keith turned fourteen, and they had celebrated on their own with a cake Lance may or may not have convinced his friend, Hunk, the baker's son, to make for him.  
  
However, three short months after that, they were attacked. An assassin ambushed them in the forest where they were picking berries. While Lance was trying to fight them off, he yelled to Keith to run. Despite the Altean's protests, he eventually turned the other way and ran off into the woods with tears in his eyes. When he returned to the spot hours later, Lance had disappeared.  
  
~  
  
Lance found the human Keith weird. For one, he was older than his Keith, and his ears were no longer the pointy Altean ones that Lance found cute about his own Keith. For another thing, he trained a lot more than he and his Keith did combined. Apparently, his Keith had been the same way before they had met, but then started to relax more going through life with Lance at his side.  
  
"This Keith needs to get himself a Lance," he thought to himself one day as the other Keith restarted the same training course for the eighth time.  
  
Speaking of, Lance didn't know how annoying he was, and he'd met a lot of annoying people, but the other Lance took the cake. Literally. Lance was never getting that slice of Gemulan cake back thank you very much, Lance. Just like the other Keith, the other Lance was a human with ugly ass ears and tan skin that was nowhere close to Lance's purple skin he'd known all his life. At least their hair was the same color. Keith's changed from white to black.  
  
Despite this, and the fact that the other Lance and Keith seemed to fight a lot, the other Keith seemed to be very fond of his Lance, at one point even confessing that he'd had a crush on him since he was thirteen.  
  
So their realities did have some parallels at least.  
  
It was a few weeks before Lance happily listened to the other Lance and Keith confess their feelings for each other and FINALLY start dating. It took five years, but they made it.  
  
~  
  
Lance had never been happier than he was on the day his Keith found him and he was able to hold his tiny Altean in his arms again. He said goodbye to the other Lance and Keith and their friends, and walked hand-in-hand with his Keith as they went back to their reality.  
  
After that, life was wonderful. They were able to spend their days exploring the world together again. This time, however, they refused to leave each other's sides. They didn't want a repeat of what had happened with the other reality.  
  
When Lance was eighteen, he became a real knight, although he kept his job of guarding Keith, who was now nine inches shorter than Lance instead of five, but that wasn't important. Not his fault Galrans were much taller than Alteans.  
  
Keith's father passed when he was twenty, and Lance stood by his side and comforted him throughout it all.  
  
When Lance was twenty-two, he asked Keith for his hand in marriage, smiling as his boyfriend accepted through tearful eyes. (They may have gotten married on the anniversary of Lance returning from the other reality, even if they didn't realize it.)  
  
When they were twenty-four, they adopted two twin Altean boys, Laith and Taylor. The two brought more light into their already happy lives when they weren't waking the couple up at three in the morning.  
  
This didn't stop them from adopting a Galran girl named Violet when they were twenty-six. With the addition of the purple-haired child, their family of five was complete.  
  
Lance and Keith's love for each other never faded as they watched their kids grow and fall in love themselves. They were happy, and that was all that mattered.  
  
The End.  



End file.
